The Girl That Appeared From the Sky
by Miyu the Fangirl
Summary: Remember when Acnologia appeared at Tenrou Island? What if the dragon wasn't alone and was carrying her child? Her Dragon Slayer. Fairy Tail is in for a lot of surprises when Eris stopped Acnologia from fighting Makarov, even if Acnologia still made the island disappear. But why did this mystery woman help? What did she have to gain? Read and find out! *Rating'll most likely go up
1. When Which Mystery Girl Flys in the Sky

**Yes, this is a new story. But don't worry! I'm still working on the One Piece story, but since I'm forcing myself to go by the anime with that it means it'll take longer to write a chapter.  
You're wondering why, no? It'll take longer because I am a weird and have to get things just right with the dialog and what happens. And my computer is an ass so I have to be careful or it might spazz and shut off or something.  
But with this story all I have to do is open up a different window and read the manga and pretend that the manga is being told from my character's point-of-view.**

* * *

Quite a ways from the sacred Isle of Tenrou flew the mighty Acnologia, dragon of the apocalypse. On its back, that none would ever truly know was there, was a woman that looked about nineteen or so. The young woman had a purple bandana around her head, in what appeared to be a attempt to control her wild, curly, black hair. Her dark red eyes shown with excitement and joy as she gazed at the sky and sea. She wore baggy dark blue pants that flapped around her legs as the dragon flew in the air, on her chest was a black tube top that truly only covered her boobs and her feet were bare. On a silver chain hung a fairly large oval locket, which was made of iron.

The woman also had several piercing. She had two normal lobe ones in each ear, an industrial bar, helix, and two eyebrow piercing. The ones in her lobes were the ones most noticed and unquie, in the right ear was an iron wolf that was howling at the sky, in the left was a crystal heart that when the first light of morning hit it right would shine little rainbows on her shoulder. All the other ones were simple iron rings, bars, and studs with stars, dragons and one red fox.

The woman, who was grinning a lot like a certain pink haired dragon slayer, roared like the dragon as they drew closer to the island.

_Eris! Stay silent, dear child. The humans can't know you exist._ The dragon scolded the girl through their mental link.

"They must know of me eventually, Maman," said the woman, who had been named Eris.

Said woman looked towards the island, which had been slightly destroyed by the enemy mages. The very mages that, unknowingly, had summoned her mother to this place. Then there were the mages Eris had long ago taken a liking to, those of Fairy Tail. Eris whispered a small spell, causing her eyes to glaze over and dim to a light red- almost pink- color. Minutes later she jerked back, almost slipping off the black and blue dragon. She was sweating slightly and her eyes held many emotions; fear, hate, love, and awe were only a few of them.

"Mother," Eris addressed her mother with more respect then normal. "Please, do not attack the humans in the middle of the island. They are not our enemy, and I believe I saw my blood brother and mate among them." The women pleaded softly, looking toward the center of the island with hope.

_Both in the same place? It must have been the Fates will that you come with me on this day._ Eris heard her mother sigh in her mind. _You wish to, finally, join the humans?_

"Yes, Maman," Tear slowly gathered in her eyes. "But, I will be able to talk to you and see you, right? You won't leave like the others?"

_Never! I can't go to the land of Dragons anyway, too much corruption and evil. And you said you might have found your mate. I wish to meet this man._ The words at the end sounded quite protective.

Eris sighed. "I was thinking more along the lines of meeting your grandchildren, Maman."

_No! You are still too young to have any hatchlings!_ Acnologia raged and ranted about how she didn't want to see any babies until Eris was much older.

Said girl sighed again before gazing at the island that they were approaching quickly. There was an air ship heading away from the island. Eris squeezed her eyes shut and whispered, "Scope: Heat Site." When she opened her eyes they had scope line on them. She turned her sights on the air ship; her eyes seemed to glow as she focused on the ship.

"Zeref-nii-chan seems to have beaten us to the target, Maman," Eris reported as she deactivate the spell on her eyes.

_How'd he get here before us?_ Acnologia asked, truly curious.

"He's been hiding on this island, no one lives on it and the Fairies only come to the island once in a blue moon," Eris answered watching the ship. "I believe Zeref will take care of them, is it all right if I head to the humans?"

_You may go but understand. To ensure the humans don't get suspicious I will have to attack them._ The dragon said with a heavy heart.

"You can attack them, just don't kill the Fairies. You can kill those of the army on the other side of the island. They're a pain in the ass any way." A blood thirsty smile stretched across her face. "I'd love to help if I'm allowed?"

_Fine but only the army, and shift into a different form._

"Yes!" Eris roared with her mother as they neared the island.

In the corner of her eye the human woman noticed the air ship get stuck by a pillar of light, or something similair to it. But all thought was lost as her features started changing, her skin turned black and blue marks appeared. A mighty roar left the throat of the smaller dragon that rested on the back of its mother.

_You make a beautiful dragon my dear child._ Acnologia thought, urging the younger to fly beside her.

"This is awesome, Maman!" Eris crowed in her dragon form, flying in circles above the destructive dragon.

_Go have fun with the army. I'm going to see if these Fairies are worthy._

"They are, Maman, but knock yourself out." Eris flew at a higher speed then her mother because of her size.

The woman turned dragon hid it well, but she was worried for her mate and brother. Acnologia was known in the dragon world for her temper, and violent outbursts. Most human dragon slayers, though strong, were shown to be weaker then dragons. Unless they defeated their parent, which was the reason most dragons abandoned their human children. They didn't want their child to have to possibly make that choice, to stay weaker then they could be or be at the height of their power.

Shouts from the humans brought her out of her thoughts. Below her was the army, who were scattering like ants. Eris grinned manically, and roared. The air shook, causing some to stumble as the young dragon flew close to the damaged ship. She circled and made a dangerous split decision and shifted to her half-human half-dragon form mid-air. She fell through the air toward the shocked military. She curled herself into a tight ball before she landed on a random soldier.

Eris jumped from the grounded and hissed at the soldiers who had run over to help their fallen comrade. Red eyes glowing like a demon's, Eris attacked without mercy, clawing, biting, and slashing through the soldiers. The woman was lost in bloodlust. She didn't notice that she was killing the youngest and newest soldiers, youngest being sixteen and the oldest being eighteen. Sure, there were some older more seasoned soldier in the mass of bodies but most of the older ones were on the ship.

A sudden roar and flash from the middle of the island broke Eris out of her rampage. She blinked looking around at the blood, bodies and just pure carnage. Any color in Eris's face left as she saw the young men and boys she had slaughtered. _No. Not again!_ Screamed she mind and she froze.

_Eris! Snap out of it!_ Yelled the thoughts of her mother. _You are more in tuned to your animal side. This is expected._

Eris was slowly coming to terms with her sins. Even if she was guilty she could not change the past. No use in thinking of 'ifs' and 'should haves'.

_Get over here! The small man with the most magic has challenged me._ Acnologia showed Eris pictures of how the man was protecting the others.

Eris cursed and ran into the trees toward her mother. "Maman! Don't kill him. He's the master, he thinks of those in the guild as his children." She was running so fast she was nothing but a black and blue blur.

She summoned a pair of light weight black wings and flew only a foot or so above the trees. Praying for speed the woman saw trees being torn from the ground by a giant man and her mother. Her heart dropped into her stomach at the sight of blood squirting from a bandaged wound on her future master.

"Maman!" Eris screamed, tears gathering in her eyes as she neared.

The Fairies on the ground looked at the woman flying above the fighting dragon and Master. She was screaming something at the dragon, which paused and backed up from the Master. The dragon made a cooing noise towards the girl, who hugged to dragon's muzzle, and waved as the dragon took to the sky.

The woman hesitantly turned to the others in the clearing. She was fidgeting and shifting foot to foot, unable to walk or look forward.

_Don't just stand there, child!_ Acnologia nudged her daughter mentally. _Get them ready for the attack._

Eris's head jerked to look at the sky where Acnologia flew, preparing to attack.

"Shit!" Eris cussed, sprinting towards the Fairies. "Get in a circle holding hands! Anyone that can use defensive magic, use it!"

The Fairies took action and did as she said. She was mumbling and cussing under her breathe as she watched her blood-brother stick close to a short girl with blue hair and her mate grabbed the hand of the Master and his other hand was occupied by a oddly dressed man whose guild mark was on his tongue. The circle was complete but she wanted to help. She shyly tapped the black exceed's shoulder, he looked up at her.

"May I help?" She asked quietly.

She got a curt nod in reply and held the blue and black exceeds hands, forcing her magic through the circle.

Above them Acnologia fired her attack at the island. _Good luck my daughter, I wish you the best of lives._ The attack hit, witnessed by what army was left on the ship and Zeref himself.

That day, January 16, X784, Tenrou Island was eradicated by Acnologia. Who cried and roared in sorrow, of the daughter she wouldn't hear from for 7 years.

* * *

**Please review! How can I tell if anyone likes my story if no one reviews? If no one reviews I start thinking 'no one is interested in my story' 'should I take my stories down and make them more interesting and exciting?'  
Rouge: She's easily paranoid and thinks her writing is crap.  
Me: Do not!  
Rouge: Liar.**

**PS: If someone can guess- without the help of Google, a friend/any human, or even a book- where I got Eris's name, I'll give some embarrassing info or something. Maybe a sneak peek at a future chapter~  
Hint: She's known better by a different name.  
PSS: Akin D. you can't guess. You're a nerd like me and will probably know it. And knowing you my sister, you'll make me give embarrassing info.**


	2. Where Eris's Does A Lot of Explaining

_**Me: Another chapter~! Hope you like it~ Tata! **__POOF_ -disappears-  
Rouge: Fine leave the rest to me. The only thing Miyu the Fangirl owns in this story is Eris. Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro.  
Me: Damn straight. If I owned it, Natsu and Lucy would be together already and having babies. So would Levy and Gajeel, Mirajane and Freed, Juvia and Gray, and any other couple I can't think of at the moment. All of them would be together and making babies~  
Rouge: ...What can I say? She loves kids...

* * *

_~7 years Later~_

Some of what was left of Fairy Tail after the tragedy that happened on Tenrou Island was on a boat, once again searching for their beloved members that disappeared. The boys of Blue Pegasus had shown up out of the blue with news. Hibiki had said that something matching Christina's movement characteristics had been detected in the country's Eternano reading. Meaning in simple terms, Tenrou Island still existed. Having nothing to lose and everything to gain, they set out to find their friends.

Making up the search party was Jet and Droy, both going along for the sear fact Levy might be alive. Max, Warren, Alzack and Bisca were the rest of the team. Warren and Max were the pessimists of the group telling them there was no certainty the ones that they had 'lost' seven years ago would be alive. Those words triggered a sad, somber silence. Then, while he was looking to the sea, Max spotted something on the water. At first they couldn't tell what it was, they were too far to truly see what it was.

Finally, they saw it was a girl, that didn't look more then twelve, with long, wavy, blond hair that reached her ankles wearing a frilly, pink layered rode with a red bow attached at the base of her neck, her feet were bare. She had weird wing like ornaments around her ears and big beautiful green eyes. Though the Fairies didn't notice all this for their attention was on the one freakish fact: She was standing atop the water like it was normal.

The strange girl slowly raised her arms and something was happening under the water to make the water churn and rise. Out of the water rose a gigantic sphere of magic with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. Inside the sphere was Tenrou Island. As the sphere faded, the island settled into place as if it never disappeared to begin with. Once things calmed enough the girl floated to the island. The Fairies rushed to follow her, many wondering what was up with her.

Alzack suggested she was leading them to the others. The rest agreed to the possibility and tried to keep up with her. Jet used his High Speed magic to keep up with the young girl. He suddenly stopped at the top of a big mound of dirt, looking down with a look of shock mixed with dread. The others caught up with him to see what made him pause. All got a look of dread as they looked down at their friend, Natsu, knocked out and half buried in the rubble. The six of them ran over to Natsu, refusing to believe he or the others were dead.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu, get a hold of yourself! OI!"

"Wake up, you bastard!"

Jet, Max, and Warren were crouched around Natsu trying to wake him up. Natsu pulled himself up shouting at them to shut up. The three that were surrounding him tackled him and were shouting and crying in joy. Natsu had begun to ask them were they had come from when he realized they were more grown up then the last time he saw them, and that Droy had put on weight.

"We just got hit by Acnologia's attack...Ah!" Natsu said, as if speaking to himself. "What about everyone else?" He yelled looking at the guys around him as if they knew.

"Right here," said a light female voice.

The Fairies looked up to see the strange blond girl that had stood on water. All were giving her strange looks and wondering who she was. Air and magic swirled lightly around her as she faced the Fairies.

"My name is Mavis. Fairy Tail's first Master, Mavis Vermilion." She introduced herself, smiling softly at the members of the guild she started.

They all gaped at her in shock. She turned and walked away, leading them to the others, all of which were just waking up. More tears of joy, that truly resembled rivers as they ran down their faces, were shed as everyone was reunited. There were many hugs given by Warren, Max and the boys of Shadow Gear. On the edge of the clearing, standing beside Mavis, was the mysterious black haired, red eyed woman that appeared when Acnologia was fighting Makarov.

"Mistress Mavis, it's a pleasure to meet you," Eris bowed to the spirit of the First.

The First smiled at the young lady, though there was a little shock in her eyes that she didn't show on her face. "Pleasure's mine. Though I truly don't know you, Miss..." Mavis promoted the girl to introduce herself.

"Is it okay if I introduce myself later? I truly hate repeating myself." Eris pleaded softly as she watched her, hopefully, future guild mates.

Mavis saw the fear, sadness, and hopes in the young woman's eyes as she looked at the reunion in front of her. So she agreed the stranger would introduce herself a little later. Soon the Fairies calmed down, and Mavis explained she had taken the strength of everyone's bonds and faith and converted it to magical power to form one of the three great fairy magics. "Fairy Sphere," when activated was an absolute defensive magic that would protect the guild from any evil.

Though there was a downside to the spell. It sealed everyone in a frozen state for those seven years they were in the sphere.

"What now...So the First protected us, huh..." Makarov was shaking with tears gathered on the edges of his eyes.

Mavis denied such a thing. Stated she was only an ethereal body and she had to give it her all since she turned everyone's strength into magic. Saying- and I quote- "Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side."

She smiled cutely. "It's become a wonderful guild, Third."

The Fairies smiled at Mavis, glad the first master thought so highly of their generation. Mavis blinked, looking as if she remembered something.

"I had a little extra help with the spell," She admitted, pointing to the black haired woman. "This young lady has a great deal of magic and at the time and only used about a fourth or so of her magic."

The young lady looked away from them, blushing lightly.

"You're that chick that was screaming at the dragon!" Natsu said pointing at her.

Nodding the woman looked over the Fairies in front of her and looked at Mavis, fear shining in her eyes. Mavis nodded, telling the girl to get on with it.

Taking a deep breath the woman bowed to the Fairies. "My name is Eris Redfox," Levy gasped, looking between Gajeel and Eris, taking in their similarities. Gajeel also noticed the last name and was trying to remember her. "I was raised by two different dragons, though I took the first one's name. I didn't stay with Metalicana long, a month at most, and then I was handed off to my mother, Acnologia, who raised me." Eris finished the in a nut shell version of her life.

There was silence as they stared at her, making she fidget. Gajeel couldn't truly remember the woman, though there was a flash of a big bright smile or laugh when he thought of the first month with Metalicana. The others feared her slightly; she had been raised by the terrible Acnologia the very thing that attacked their guild.

"Stop staring at me~!" Eris squealed, not being able to take anymore and hid behind Mavis. Though she had to curl into a ball to hide behind the girl, since she was so short.

Everyone sweat dropped at the woman's reaction. Young Wendy decided to approach the woman. She couldn't be all bad if she helped protect them when her dragon attacked them, and the fact she was hiding helped her appear less frightening.

"Hey," the youngling said shyly to get the woman's attention.

Red, scared eyes met shy brown as Eris looked up at Wendy. Eris paused and sniffed the air lightly. "You are Grandeeney's hatchling." She stated, eyes looking at the girl with soft, motherly eyes.

"Y-you know Grandeeney? Do you know where she is?" Wendy questioned frantically, hoping for news on her mother. Gajeel and Natsu moved closer wondering the same about their dragon parents.

Eris sighed. "Most were forced back. This world has become too dangerous for dragons. Mother stayed because her only purpose is to destroy dark magic that has gotten too big for humans to handle." Eris looked at Wendy. "You know, last I saw you, you were just learning to walk." The woman chuckled, smiling softly. "I feel so old."

Wendy blinked at the new bit of information. "You knew me when I was that small?"

"Yep, I was the one to bring you to Grandeeney. Mother said it was too dangerous for her to raise you, she said the same thing about me." Eris smirked just like Gajeel. "'The humans can't know you exist~.' Blah! All I ever heard from her when I went into a town or flew with her." She mocked.

Sighing, she finally got up and stretched. "Let's get going. I can tell you guys want to get home."

All the Fairies nodded and headed toward the shore. Eris stayed by Mavis, unsure of what to do. Mavis looked at the awkward woman.

"Why did you help them?" The First asked softly, truly curious.

Eris looked at Mavis and then back at the Fairies walking away from them. She waved Mavis closer and whispered in her ear. "My mate and blood-brother is in that group." Eris's red eyes held love and sadness as she told this to the young looking spirit.

"How can you be sure?" Mavis wondered.

Eris motioned for the spirit to follow her as she jumped into a tree. Mavis followed until they could see the entire island. Eris watched the Fairies ship sail away.

"Dragon Slayers, who are truly in tuned with their animal side, can tell because of a few things." She started explaining. "Males can usually feel what is called a mating pull and something to do with their mates scent. Maman couldn't explain it very well since I was only her second child, the other was cursed. He's magic got out of hand, but I digress. She said females usually only feel the mating pull but the male must be within a certain range of the female." Eris paused, gripping her shirt. "Once the female feels the pull, she must be within range of the male for the first few months or it physically hurts for both parties. Unless the male is not in tuned with the animal half or not a Dragon Slayer, if either of these are the case, the male might accidentally kill his mate by going too far away from her."

The woman's voice was becoming strained and she was sweating heavily. "It seems my mate can't feel the pull." Eris breathing was increasingly shallow and pained.

She smiled softly at the shocked Mavis. "Maman once said we were a lot like werewolves and shifters in our mating habits."

_I'm so sorry, Maman. He seems unaware or has somehow rejected the bond. I'm sorry. You wouldn't be able to meet your grandchildren._ Eris's world started going black as she pitched forward, distantly hearing her mother's agonized roar in her mind. Mavis caught the girl who was steadily dyeing in her arms. Panicking, Mavis looked towards the sea. The ship was only a tiny speck on the horizon. She made an irrational decision and started stealing some of the girl's magic power. The spirit started to glow as she floated toward the sea.

"This girl protected my guild. I refuse to let her die." Mavis whispered looking at the pale woman in her arms. _She has such pure magic for someone raised by an evil dragon._ She thought, floating faster.

On the Fairies ship, Laxus was in fact feeling the pull, but he was hiding in his room so no one noticed. He was curled into a ball on his bed trying to breathe properly, gripping at his heart. His heart felt like it was on fire and was trying to burst from his chest.

"What...the...fuck is happening?!" Laxus gasped out.

Makarov was sitting on the railing looking out at the sea when Mavis dropped onto the ship clinging to a deathly pale Eris, who looked to be having trouble breathing. The others were inside the ship eating lunch and catching up on current events.

He jumped towards the First and dragon slayer.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked worried for the woman's life.

Mavis, who was breathing slightly harder than normal, replied with just two words, "Mating pull."

The Third raised an eyebrow in a silent question, knowing only that dragons mated for life.

"Slayers have this thing called a mating pull. Both females and males feel it, if in tuned with their animal side." Mavis explained, watching as Eris's breathing became less labored and some color reappear in her face. "Her mate is in our guild, she isn't sure if he feels the pull but if they get too far apart the pain of the pull will kill her..."

Makarov looked at the young woman with a pitying and understanding expression. "That's why she helped protect us, isn't it?"

Mavis nodded.

Eris laughed weakly, gaining the two guild master's attention.

"Thought I'd be dead by now," Eris looked up at Mavis. "You used my magic to bring us here." It was a statement, not a question. Mavis nodded anyways.

Eris heaved a heavy sigh and sat with her legs crossed, rest her arms on her knees. She looked at the short man in front of her with a thinking expression.

"I'd meant to ask earlier," she said lightly. "May I join Fairy Tail?"

Makarov raised an eyebrow and nodded. "You may if you answer a few questions, my dear child."

Eris smiled at the endearment. "Ask away, I have nothing to lose, or hide, and the world to gain."

"Who is your mate?"

Eris's face turned ten different shades of red and looked to the side in embarrassment. "The pull was toward Laxus, the blond second generation Dragon Slayer." She answered lowly, so only the two near her could hear her as she looked around to make sure no one was around to hear. Though she didn't know Laxus was behind the door not but four or so feet away from where she sat on the deck, investigating why the pain disappeared with no explanation.

Makarov's eye got wide with shock. "Laxus?!"

Eris nodded shyly, looking at the wood that made up the deck.

The short man grinned widely and patted the woman on the back. "Welcome to the family, Ris-chan!"

She smiled at the man, though her face was as red as a cherry. In his hiding place behind the door Laxus's face was a light pink. He'd read in a book on dragons and dragon slayers that mates were basically soul-mates, predetermined by God(s), destiny or even fate. No one was sure. The thing was they two were stuck together for eternity but were supposed to balance out each other and be perfect for one another.

He looked out the crack in the door to look as his mate talked with his grandfather and the first master. _His mate..._ Why did that sound so right?

Eris answered a few more questions about her magic abilities and history. Makarov was slightly surprised that Acnologia's base magic was not evil, but pure magic for she brought change in the world and rid it of evil. The woman explained that after something happened with Acnologia's first child and she never taught the attacks and offensive parts of her magic. Since Eris was unable to learn these attacks her Maman, as Eris called her, taught her many types of magic.

She knew some transformation magic, telepathy magic, and was able to re-quip weapons, but she was also trained in hand to hand combat. She explained her mother didn't want her to be helpless if her magic was blocked or something. She told them how she didn't get to interact with humans growing up and Acnologia only let her go to a town twice a year, thus making her quite shy and awkward around others. Though, she had her moments, like when she had taken control of the situation before her Maman's attack.

As she spoke, Laxus snuck out the door so he could hear and see her better. He learned as much as he could from watching and listening to her without talking to her. No matter how stalkerish that sounded.

She was a very interesting girl. Makarov was proud of the fact she was one of his children but the young woman didn't think she was very talented or truly anything special.

"I truly never had to use my magic expect to go on rampages to kill those that summoned Maman," Eris said smiling innocently.

Makarov looked at her with a small amount of horror. "Kill?"

"Of course! I was taught to hunt and kill large amounts of dark energy. I wouldn't allow Maman to just leave me at home so she taught me to hunt evil magic." Eris stated with a look of pride on her face. "I would have helped kill those three on that air ship but brother beat me to 'em" She grumbled.

Laxus chuckled at her disappointed tone, but he immediately realized his mistake as Eris's shoulder's tensed. Said woman turned around to look at him, face as red as tomato. She relaxed when she saw him and waved him over with a small smile on her face, which was still had a blush on it though it was down to a light pink.

Makarov watched as his grandson sat on the deck beside his mate, who had suddenly found a great interest in the deck. Laxus had the faintest of blushes on his cheeks. The old man chuckled, feeling older than ever, as he watched the two blush and avoid eye contact. The two dragon slayers seemed to forget Makarov and Mavis were there so the two inched to the cabin to see what the other youngsters were up too.

An awkward silence settled over the two of them, Eris was fidgeting again and looked ready to flee. Laxus was watching her in the corner of his eye. His animal was rattling the cage. He was demanding to claim his mate. Eris could feel the war going on in her mate and blushed more. She looked around the deck and grabbed Laxus's arm, pulling him toward the room he came from. The lighting dragon slayer looked at her confused, raising one of his eyebrows.

Blushing, Eris whispered, "Let's talk in private."

Laxus smirked and nodded. He picked her up bridal style and carried her in his room, dumping her on the bed before lying beside her.

Eris giggled and squirmed on the bed, smiling. Laxus watched her and chuckled. She glared at him playfully and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You'd be like this too if you'd never lain on a bed like this!" She said pouting at him.

Laxus shrugged and watched her curl up and look up at him. Again there was an awkward silence but this time Laxus couldn't care less. He had his mate in his bed, comfortable, thus he was content, for the moment at least. Eris bit her lip as she looked at her mate.

"Why didn't you just tell me we were mates?" Laxus blurted out.

Eris looked away, "You're a second generation, and most seconds aren't in tuned with their animal sides. Though, I hoped you were and waited. When you didn't come I thought you rejected the bond and I decided to let you leave." She shivered and clenched her fist in the fabric over her heart. "It hurt..." She whispered aloud, accidentally.

Laxus instantly pulled her into his arms and checked her over for injures, his instinct taking over. Eris snuggled into his chest, purring to show she was fine. Laxus buried his head in her hair and inhaled her scent, purring. The young woman unconsciously started rubbing and drawing random shapes on her mate's chest. The cage Laxus's animal was in shattered and it took over. Laxus moved so he was hovering over Eris, growling softly. Realizing what happened Eris tilted her head to bare her neck and whimpered softly in submission.

He nuzzled her shoulder, purring, and licked the spot above her collarbone. Eris squirmed underneath him, not use to the attention or touch. Laxus licked and nipped his way up her neck to her mouth where he laid a panty melting kiss. Moaning into the kiss Eris wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her. Eris had to break the kiss for air. As she gasped for air Laxus trailed kissed down her neck towards her covered breasts. He growled at the fabric that was covering his mate's body and ripped the tube top down the middle. Eris squeaked and tried to cover her exposed breasts. Before she could react Laxus had her arms above her head while sneering at her.

"Don't you dare try to hide from me." He growled.

Eris blushed, biting her lip and nodded. He returned his attention to her breasts. They were big, but they fit nicely into his hands as he cupped them in his hands. He licked, kissed and pulled at her nipples. Eris arched her back and bit back a whimper as she felt him rub against her pussy. Her mate pulled his face from her breast and swallowed her moans as he rubbed against her.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door, it sounded like someone wanted to beat down the door. Laxus growled, panting while rest his forehead against Eris's. They stared at each other as they tried to control their breathing. The knocking began again making Laxus groan.

"What?!" He shouted at the door, pissed his alone time with his mate was interrupted.

"Laxus, we're coming into port. Get your ass out here, we wanna go to the guild." Came the unexpected voice of Natsu.

Eris, who quite flushed, giggled softly, "Impatient child."

Laxus shouted he'd be right up and remained quiet as they listened to Natsu ran off. The lightening dragon slayer growled and flopped on his side next to his mate. Said woman stretched and sat up looking around for something to wear since her mate destroyed her tube top. Finding nothing she turned to her mate.

"Laxus, I need a shirt or something," she stated.

He smirked, eyeing her tits. "Why? I like the view."

She pouted, turning bright red. "I know you do, babe, but I don't think you want me to give your friends a show."

He growled at the very idea and took off his shirt, handing it to her. She pulled it on over her head. The shirt was so big on her she could wear it by itself and people would think it was a baggy black dress. Eris tied a fairly large knot on the side to make the shirt shorter and less baggy. Laxus's hand surrounded her's and they headed out the door to the deck.

Eris walked slightly behind her mate and took note of a few things. One of which was he was a lot taller than her. The top of her head was barely level with his shoulder. She blushed, he made her look and feel tiny.

Once they were top side Eris rushed to the side of the boat to watch them land, bouncing the whole time. Laxus shook his head while he followed her and pretended to look at the dock. He was truly watching his mate, noticing the same things Eris had just moments ago. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close. She instantly stopped bouncing and leaned back against his chest.

The other Fairies were a little surprised to see Eris on the ship, expect Makarov and Mavis that is. All the girls, and a few guys, instantly noticed the woman was wearing Laxus's shirt. Levy, Mirajane, and Cana watched the two at the railing. They could practically feel Eris excitement as they docked and could tell she wanted to run off the ship but she stayed glued to Laxus's side. Though, it probably didn't help he had an arm wrapped around her. Mirajane was already planning on cornering the young lady to get an explanation and details.

Gajeel was having this almost overwhelming, protective urge to go over and rip the woman out of Laxus's arms, but he controlled the urge. Metalicana had told him not to mess with mated pairs, and they were certainly mated. Even a blind person could see the bond that tied the two together.

Makarov and Mavis smiled at the two, glad they weren't dancing around each other like awkward teenagers.

So the Fairy Tail mages got off the damn boat and headed home. To the guild they had been missing from for seven years.

Once they arrived at the small, slightly run down, tavern that now housed the guild, they found some unwelcome visitors. Natsu rushed forward and kicked what appeared to be the leader, who had a large kanbo raised about to attack someone in the guild, in the back and sent him fly into one of the walls. Erza, Gray, Grajeel and Makarov didn't hesitate to attack the other four intruders. Natsu grinned as he, and everyone else, came in to view and simply said, "We're home!"

Laxus and Eris were at the back and watched their guild mates cry in enjoy and greet one another after being gone so long. At least Laxus watched Eris wasn't tall enough to really see much. Nad, Laki and Vijeeter instantly noticed none had aged since the day they left. The two mated dragon slayers moved further into the guild and sat at a random table close to the bar and ignored as everything was explained. Eris got some unwanted attention when it was explained how she appeared and how she helped Mavis protect everyone. She ended up hiding behind Laxus when they wouldn't stop staring at her. Laxus growled at them and they turned away, sneaking glances at the woman peeking out from behind Laxus.

Once Master was done talking the others mingled and celebrated. Eris had come out of hiding, with a little coaxing from Laxus, and was watching her guild mates with a smile on her face. She watched as the little boy named Romeo stared at Natsu, who finally noticed him.

The fire dragon slayer smiled at the boy. "You're all grown up, Romeo." The boy started to tremble slightly and tears slowly gather in his eyes and over flowed, running down his face. Romeo smiled through his tears and with a shaky voice said, "Natsu-nii! Everyone! Welcome back!"

* * *

**First order of ****business. You see all that stuff about Dragon Slayer mating? All bullshit. I've read a bunch of stuff about supernatural critters and thought "Well, dragons are technically mythical but who gives a damn?" It was either all that stuff above or some shit about Eris seeing bonds that tie people together. And people are already probably going to call her a Mary-Sue because of her being able to use several different magics.**

**Second thing: Again. PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	3. Return and Explanations of the Fairies

**Ello~ Sorry it took me so long to update. School started- which fucked up my sleep and thinking pattern - then I lost the will to write (because of lack of sleep), and when I finally had the will to write, I find out the space-bar, z, and v key on my keyboard stopped working. Do you know how hard it is to type with the on-screen keyboard? Especially when you truly only need the space-bar.  
Anyway, I digress. I wanted to do a lemon on this chapter but I must say that I suck at lemons and I wanted to post a chapter before the end of the weekend. So~ I just kinda started it and then left it to your imagination to finish. Sorry.**

**Also, two people figured out where I got Eris's name. One I can't truly credit because said person was a guest, and if I credited them anyone could say they wrote the review. I deal with enough drama at school, I don't need any up here.  
The second person was LoveDragonsForever and she got it once she figured out she was going in the right direction.  
Eris is the name of Ares'- the Greek God of war- sister, the Goddess of chaos, strife and discord. She and Enyo- Goddess of war- are said to be the same person, at least by Homer. But they are two different Goddesses.  
And I promised information if anyone guessed where I got it...The thing is Dragon didn't really care about the information or anything so I'll give something random.**

**Random Fact: I have a dog-Jasper- and two cats -Mirajane(Mira) and Emmett(Emmy) and yes, I named them after book/anime characters.**

**Rouge: Miyu the Fangirl does not own Fairy Tail. She owns the character Eris and probably any other abnormality.**

* * *

_Thank you to those of you that Review, Faved, or Followed. You have no idea how much it means to me that there are people that like my story._

* * *

That night, the guild partied hard. It was as if they were making up for those lost seven years. Eris laughed and drank until she could barely stand and was leaning against Laxus as he talked with the Thunder God Tribe. Her face was flushed from the alcohol and she was close to fall asleep on the table but she fought off the sleep to watch everyone interact. Eris giggled as she watched Romeo show off his magic to Natsu and the others at the table. The different color flames were awesome, though the yellow one smelt gross.

Erza was blushing and stuttering from finding out Alzack and Bisca were married. She, for some reason that is unknown to all, bowed and asked for them to take care of her for she was inexperienced. It confused Eris and a few others that were watching. Lisanna ignored Erza and was asking if they had any children. Alzack said they had a little girl named Asuka.

Reedus was showing Wendy what he thought she would look like if she'd aged during those seven years. It was a good drawing but it upset Wendy because he drew her flat chested, poor girl. The picture he drew of the exceeds was pure freaky, in Eris's opinion and it seemed Charle agreed.

Eris was slowly sobering up, as she had pulled the alcohol out of her blood so she could pay more attention to the unfamiliar magic coming toward the guild. Five mages walked in and greeted everyone. The one leading the pack was a man with white spiky hair, his magic felt a lot like Gray's. To his left was a woman with pink hair and weird looking cat ears with a heart on each and was dressed a bit like Hatsune Miku. To white-head's, as Eris dubbed him in her head, right was the shortest of the group was a guy with huge eyebrows that literally stuck off his face. In the back of the group was a bald man who had the strongest magic in the group and was the oldest as well. Lastly, was a strange looking man that looked part animal with a sock on a chain around his neck.

Apparently, these people where from Lamia Scale and were friends of the guild. Personally, Eris thought only two of them were semi-normal, the bald man and white-head. She was soon proven wrong when white-head laid eyes on Miss Juvia.

He made a comment about love at first sight making poor Juvia flustered, for she was in love with Gray. The water mage soon came up with a very confusing love charter, where almost all girls liked Gray and Gray likes Lyon.

She slowly inched away from Laxus and the rest of the table to investigate. She found that the bald man's name was Jura who was one of the ten mage saints, white-head's name was Lyon, the woman was Sherry, eyebrow boy- yet another nickname she came up with- was Yuuka, and the weirdo animal guy was Toby. Eris had never seen such weirdoes in her life and decided to flee before she caught their weirdness.

She caught sight of a very drunk and happy Gidart trying to grope his daughter's boob, then lift her bridal style and start swinging her around. She giggled and continued towards the table her mate was at. Said mate was being felt up and clung to by Fried, who she hoped was just really drunk or happy and not gay. It would crush Mirajane if the man was into guys. The rest of the Thunder God Tribe, plus Laki and Nab, were laughing at Laxus's predicament. Eris appeared behind Laxus and wrapped her arms around his neck and sat her chin against the top of his head. A purr came from her throat, showing Laxus it was her, even if he could tell it was her by her scent.

The Thunder God Tribe looked at her funny. Expect Bixlow, who could see how their souls were tied together. Fried pouted and tried to latch on to Laxus again. Eris glared, growling lowly at the green headed mage. The blond rolled his eyes and pulled his mate into his lap and circled her waist with one of his arms.

"Soooo~" Evergreen drawled. "Eris, I noticed you appeared on the ship out of thin air. Did you stow away or something?"

Eris bit her lip and ducked her head, trying to hide her blush. Luxus had a proud smirk on his face. Though, there was a light blush on his face as well, which everyone at the table noticed.

"We're mates," Laxus said, his smirk turned into a small frown. "The mating pull almost killed us both, since I didn't recognize the pull at first."

Eris rubbed circles on his chest and spoke. "Miss Mavis was there when the pull became too much and I passed out." Laxus tightened his arm around her middle, grimacing at the fact he'd caused his mate such pain. "I had just explained the mating pull and such so, she knew my mate was on the ship. Mavis used some of my magic to speed up and ended up dumping us on the deck," Eris glanced up at the Thunder God Tribe as she finished her explanation.

She was met with two sets of wide eyes and a worried frown. She gave them a reassuring smile while lacing her fingers with the hand that rested on her hip. Bixlow got that annoying grin on his face as he silently watched them.

"So have you two got it on~?" The visor wearing mage asked.

Eris's face became as red as Erza's hair and she avoided making eye contact with anyone while nearly biting a hole in her lip. Laxus was pouting slightly and grumbled a blunt 'No' at his friend's question. The poor red eyed mage tried to control her blush while her mate murmured about a 'stupid, numb nut, pink headed moron'.

Eris, still blushing, scanned over the going ons of the guild, making sure there was no threats near by and that no one needed medical attention. A habit that Acanologia had practically beaten into her.

Levy was talking with Droy and Jet. Whatever she was saying was making both men cry like babies. Makao, Mirajane, Romeo, Natsu and Happy were posing as Reedus captured their smiling faces on paper. In the corner would mostly be Wakaba, who was on the floor with this stupid smile on his face and hearts in his eyes as he stared at Mirajane.

Eris giggled at her guild, a huge smile stretched across her face. Laxus saw the smile in the corner of his eye as he talked with his team. His heart skipped a beat at the genuine, huge smile on his mate's face. He silently swore to do everything in his power to keep that smile on her face.

The guild partied for three whole days. By the end of the first day, Eris had escaped the party and explored the town. She wasn't use to the noise level or the rowdiness of the guild, so she slipped away when her mate wasn't looking. Eris was in awe of all the people when she went to the town market. If she told the truth, the amount of people slightly scared her. The mage made sure to contact her mother, so the dragon didn't go on a rampage and destroy a town or something. Eris even showed her images of the guild, her mate, and the town. Ancologia had even taken on a human form and brought Eris what little belongings the young woman owned, as well as some cash.

Eris went clothes shopping, she needed some more clothes since she had to interact with humans more. She first hunted down some shoes. She kept stepping on sharp rocks. She almost stepped on glass when she somehow ended up near a bar. She ended up with black gladiator sandals that strapped up a little ways over her ankle, several pairs baggy sweat pants, a few pairs of skinny jeans, and fifteen different shirts. She didn't bother buying sleep clothes. She'd just steal a t-shirt from Laxus. It was a win-win, Eris got free sleep wear and Laxus enjoyed seeing her in his clothes.

That thought made her pause. Thankfully, she had headed to the park and was near a bench. Eris settled down on the bench with her two bags beside her and started to think about some stuff. The major thing on her mind was where was she going to live? With the shape the guild was in and her need to stay near Laxus made it almost impossible to go on good paying missions. _Maybe I can live with Laxus..._ Then Eris realized she had no earthly idea where he lived.

She'd only been able to send little bits of time with her mate since they had met. He was spending time with his team and the rest of the guild. Though, he'd escaped them after he realized she was gone and they'd walked nowhere and everywhere, just talking. She'd learned about a lot about him, things from his family to likes and dislikes. He'd asked about her being raised by two dragons, leading to Eris explaining that Metalicana didn't truly raise her. It was more like he was babysitting her until he could dump her with Acnologia.

"Fuckin' 'ell," she muttered. An accent from her travels breaking through her speech. "How can I not, at the very least, know where Laxus lives? I mean, we talked about that sorta thing, didn't we?"

Eris tried to recall if he'd said anything about where he was living. She sighed after trying to remember for about five minutes, giving up and decided to just find him and ask.

She got back up and headed towards Fairy Tail, hoping the party had died down...Or that everyone had passed out. "It's been -what?- four or so days since I escaped the party, it should have died down. I really don't want to sleep in a tree, again." Eris murmured to herself as she walked through the town toward the guild.

She hummed lowly as she got close to the guild, which thankfully was much quieter then when she had left. As she got closer she saw Mirajane, Ezra and Makarov heading her way.

"Hey," Eris greeted the three. "Where ya headin'?"

Makarov heaved a sigh, "To the guild Twilight Ogre. It's seems our guild owes them quite a bit of money." The small man looked close to tears at the idea of losing a high amount of cash.

"Can I come? I can be extra back-up." _I need to see how well our local rival operates._ She thought, a little uneasy.

The poor girl wasn't kidding when she'd told Makarov she wasn't very powerful by any means. Sure, she new bits and pieces of different magic and was raised by Acnologia but she was never truly trained in any main form of magic. Eris had just picked up a spell or two. Everyone thought she was super powerful, but truly she had about the same level of magic as maybe Laki or Nad.

For example: She could use a tiny bit of transformation magic, everyone thinks she might be like Mirajane, but she can only use three forms. She could transform into a baby dragon, a demi-dragon form, and an almost grown wolf. If she was trained she might be able to change faster but, that's the most she could do. If she stayed in any form for more then half a hour she'd usually get stuck in that form for days, draining her magic to dangerous levels.

Eris sighed and stuffed her bags into a small panda shaped pouch on her side. The *****pouch was enchanted so she could put tons of things inside it. She'd looked in it once- after figuring out she was able to fit stuff bigger then her in there- and the inside was like a twisted, unorganized studio apartment. It had tons of cabinets and shelves with books lining the walls, a small kitchen, and even a bathroom.

She was even able to live in it for short periods of time, then it'd push her out, somehow.

She walked silently with the trio, praying there wasn't a magically brawl.

At Twilight Ogre

"That's what I'm sayin', old man..." Said Banaboster the guild master of the Twilight Ogre, a man that apparently thought he was a gangster like Al Capone. "As for right now, there's nothing to discuss here. Just pay us back the money we lent you, and everything will be fine."

Eris wasn't really listening, sure she could tell what was being said, but she was more focused on the different ways to use their guild's structure against them. There were low beams she could use to fight and many spikes in the design, always a bad choice in design in her opinion. Even though...The design was quite cool.

"Even if you say that...You know very well we have so little money, it's amazing we're able to get by." Makarov stated in a grave and tired tone.

"Money's not going to magically appear just because you are taunting us," Mirajane explained, a fake smile stretched across her face.

Eris felt the tension raise a small amount and prepared for the worse...And to jump on a beam to get out of the line of fire.

"Ahhh?! Are you trin' to pick a fight with me?!" Banaboster roared.

On pure instinct, Eris jumped on a beam, and decided to watch the rest of the meeting from there. Somehow, no one had noticed her sudden disappearance. The situation seemed to get worse from there.

"Seven years worth of damage to furniture in our guild from member rampaging," Erza said quietly, frowning.

Eris felt her power surge, knowing it'd be needed in a mere minutes,

"We need to pay all of that back to you ," Mirajane's once fake innocent smile turned slightly demonic.

"Seven years worth of tears cried from the pain felt by these children," Makarov stated using his magic to be nose-to-nose with Banaboster.

Eris growled from her beam, her magic making her eyes glow slightly. She pointed a finger at her comrades and drew a small moon with four stars, whispering softly. A similar, barely noticeable, mark appeared somewhere on the Fairies. "That should keep them from getting heavily wounded." Eris murmured looking at the small army of back-up Banaboster had brought, hoping to intimidate them.

"Hey, child." Makarov glared straight into Banaboster's eyes. "Here's what we owe to war."

The man and the rest of the guild was sweating heavily, clearly not expecting the change in behavior.

"I shouldn't have come," Eris whispered as she clung to the beam she had jumped on.

One of the other Ogre members had noticed her and pointed her out to three of his buddies. They started throwing beer bottles and mugs at her, hoping to knock her off balance. Thankfully, they had terrible aim and kept missing but this made it so Eris didn't even notice them trying to hit her. So when one got a lucky shoot, hitting her in the side with a mug, she instantly lost her balance and fell like a rock. Landing in a crouch, rolling to try and not damage her legs from the fall, Eris scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could.

The same four guys that had knocked her down had surrounded her while she was disoriented. Eris gulped, frantically looking for her comrades and finding them in their own fights.

"Shit," she hissed quietly.

The guys snickered, deciding to play with this Fairy. They started taunting her and acting like they were going to hit her just to watch her flinch back, ready to dodge and run. Being small minded, with an attention span to match, they didn't think a girl would be as physically strong as them. Eris's eyes were taking in as many details as possible, her opponents, the furniture, and anything else that could be of use in her fight.

One of the more impatient ones lunged, planning to grab her around the waist and play 'toss the Fairy' with the others. Seeing that he intended to grab her, she moved to the side when he was close enough and tripped him. He stumbled slight, and was about to spin around to try and attack her again when he was hit hard on the back of the neck. He pass out instantly.

Eris dodged as the other three tried to attack her. She twisted and spun, throwing punches and kicks when she could. But others had taken notice to the fight. She was no longer fighting the first four, she'd taken them out with ease but others quickly took the place of those she'd defeated.

_They're like rats! No end to them._ Eris thought as she took out another Ogre mage. The only reason she had lasted as long as she had was all the stamina training her Maman had put her through. She had just taken out another and was checking her comrades- who were doing fine and in fact were almost finished- when a coward came up behind her and hit her in the back of the head with a thick iron rod.

_Oh shit._ Was the last thing that went through Eris's head as she felt herself fall and the darkness surround her.

Back at the guild, Laxus was sitting in a corner. He was twitching like a meth addict that hadn't had their fix for the day. He knew something was wrong, he just couldn't tell what. A sharp pain shoot though him, making him hiss faintly. Alarms were going off, screaming _Mate_. He instantly stood and bolted out the door, somehow going unnoticed, following the pull.

Soon, Laxus arrived outside of Twilight Ogre. He was a blond blur as he sprinted pass Makao and Wakaba, who were standing outside the guild listening to the sounds of fighting, and ran into the fry. It was pure chaos inside. The lightening dragon slayer jumped on the ceiling beams and searched for his mate. He located her just as she hit the ground with a slightly sickening _thud_. The coward standing behind her, surprised he managed to hit her. Laxus's sight went red, he jumped at the poor fool that attacked Eris. The blond beat the coward within an inch of his life and then turned to the others that were watching with fear.

"I'm going to kill all of you," Laxus growled. Then he pounced.

Later, in Laxus's apartment, said man was watching over his mate until she woke up. The blond had been scared half to death when he saw her hit the floor surrounded by morons that wanted to use her unconscious form as a punching bag, or worse. The very thought of another man's hands on Eris made Laxus's blood boil. The blond was brought back to the present by Eris sitting up while holding her head.

"What the fuck hit me?" She whispered, wincing as she found the rather large bump on the back of her head.

"Some moron with a death wish," Laxus said as he warped his arms around her waist.

Eris jumped and looked up at him in surprise. "Hey," she whispered and snuggled into his chest. The blond tighten his grip on her and ran his hands all over her, reassuring himself she was okay. Eris purred and wiggled as close to Laxus as she could. Slowly, the tension in Laxus melted from him and he nipped at his mates neck. Said woman squirmed and blushed but didn't try to stop him as he kissed her neck and one of his hands traveled lower on her waist.

"Laxus?" Eris whispered and turned her head to look at him, wondering he was okay.

He lifted his head to look at her and growled, "Do you know how scared I was when I found you? Why didn't you use your magic?"

She blushed and tugged at big t-shirt Laxus had changed her into. "Magically, I am very weak. Sure, I know some spells and attacks but all of them drain me quickly. I usually just strengthen my physical attacks with magic."

Laxus was silent as he absorbed the new piece of information. "This is what you meant, when you were talking to Gramps about not be all that strong." He stated.

Eris nodded. The blond rested his cheek on her unruly hair and inhaled her scent. "You should have been more careful. Those men could have done anything to you after they knocked you out." Laxus whispered into her hair.

"I know," was all he got as a reply.

Silence surrounded them. Eris was waiting, knowing that in seconds he'd become dominate and mostly take her. It was common for males to need to show that they owned their mate's if anything happened to them. Eris believed that it also reassured them that no one had succeed in taking or harming their mate.

Suddenly, Laxus growled and pounced, digging his teeth into the flesh of her shoulder. Whimpering, Eris wiggled in his lap. The blond kept growling as he let one of his hands go up her shirt. He cupped one of her breasts and drew circles around her nipple. Eris whined and arched her back, trying to force her breasts closer to his hand. Laxus pinched her nipple and pulled, forcing a mewl from his mate. He released his hold on her neck, licking it to seal it, and then pulled her shirt off, throwing it to the side.

"You're mine." Laxus growled in Eris's ears. He sent the whole night showing her just how true his words were.

* * *

***I will admit I didn't come up with this. I took the ideas from "One Fall" and "My Life in One Piece" and sort of combined them.**

**AN Please Read:  
The guest that figured out Eris name also pointed out that Eris came off as a Mary-Sue. My reaction: "Fuck! I knew I should have explained her magic and background better."  
I truly meant to make Eris magically weak, so she wouldn't come off as a Mary-Sue and make it easier for me to write about her because I suck at names of attacks (and stories as well). I wanted her physically strong, not magically strong.  
****Also- another thing I hopefully cleared up- Metalicana didn't truly raise her. I just said he raised her because I thought it was the only way to explain it to the Fairies so that they'd understand. He was basically a babysitter.  
If you have questions just message me or review, whichever you want. I want to improve so you enjoy the story.**

**Thanks for reading~ Please review so I don't think no one likes my story. If I think no one likes it I might stop writing and take the story down.**


End file.
